Late One Night
by Zetta
Summary: Minerva McGonagall's perspective the night that Severus met Remus on a full moon, courtesy of Sirius. Inspired by a challenge... Complete! Pre-OotP!


**...Late One Night...**

By: Zetta  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.  
Summary: Minerva McGonagall's perspective the night that Severus met Remus on a full moon. Inspired by a challenge I put out to the people at my list thing. (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/mwppchalkboard/)  
Characters: Mostly Minerva, though Sirius plays an important part. James and Dumbledore are also included.  
Rating: PG-ish.  
Feedback: e-mail me, click on the little review thing, or visit the above link for my Yahoo! group and send me a message there. :o)   
Unbeta-ed because I don't have a Beta reader... Interested, drop me a line! zettazofia@yahoo.com 

It was an odd thing to see Sirius Black quiet, but at that moment, Minerva McGonagall was having too much trouble restraining her fury to consider it. "When you informed Mr. Snape of the passageway beneath the Whomping Willow, did you ever consider the results?" Please say no, she thought somewhat desperately. However angry she was, she was also rational enough to know that if he said yes, he was looking at a far more serious punishment than a detention, or suspension, or any thing of that sort. Expulsion, Azkaban... And if Snape's father decided to take things to the Ministry...

"No," he answered quietly.

Relief flooded through her, and she turned away for a moment so he wouldn't see her relax. When she turned back, he hadn't moved, and was still slumped in the chair in front of Albus's desk. "Then you did not consider the fact that Mr. Snape could have been killed? That your friend, Remus, could have been sent to Azkaban? That Mr. Potter, in saving him, could have been killed?"

"No." Even quieter this time, and she could see from the pallor of his face that what could have happened was starting to sink in.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked rhetorically, her voice as quiet as his. With a sigh, she sat down next to him, awaiting Albus, who was talking to Severus Snape. Snape was up in the hospital wing after he and Potter had come to blows over the night's events. She rubbed her eyes, exhausted from the frustration that dealing with Sirius involved. "You're not a stupid child," she said impatiently. "You just don't stop to think. How many times have we had you in here, Sirius?" 

He looked a little startled by the use of his first name. She understood. Troublemakers were normally called Mr. or Ms. Last Name, and he was certainly one of those. But prim and proper scoldings didn't work for him. Six years of them had yet to work on him, and it was long past the time to do something about it. 

"I don't know," he said, finally answering her question. "I don't keep track." 

She sighed and stood and went over to the file drawer in Albus's desk, from which she produced his file. It was the largest of all. Next in size were the folders of his three friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Together they maraudered about the school in attempts to drive the rest of the staff and students to insanity, and came damn close to succeeding sometimes. 

Severus Snape was the one they were worst to. The poor boy was cursed with a rather unattractive figure, and a rather bad family history, and the four boys seemed drawn to it... 

It would not have been all that horrible, as every child had an enemy of some sort, but they went to such extremes! And this was the last of it. It had to be. 

On the top of the file, there was a long column of tallies, and Minerva quickly added them up. "Thirty seven," she said with a sigh. "That is six a year, Sirius. Next year is your last at Hogwarts. After that, you will be on your own, in the real world. Will you try to play pranks to get you through it?" 

"No, ma'am," he muttered. 

"This incident is the worst of a long, long list, Sirius. You've pulled pranks on nearly every student in the school, Slytherin the most. You've done something in every class you've ever taken- even Professor Binns complained." 

He looked up at last, and for the first time, she noticed that his hands were shaking. "Is Remus going to get in trouble for this? He didn't have any part of it- I didn't tell him. He shouldn't be punished." 

She was touched- more than she wanted to be- that his concerns were of his friend. She crossed her arms though, pretending as though his words had no effect. But she could see from the relief on his face that he'd judged her reaction correctly. "Professor Dumbledore will likely ask Severus to keep Remus's condition to himself," she explained quietly. 

Now that it had been said aloud, the boy looked beyond relieved, slumping over in his chair, as though he could finally breath easy. "Will I be expelled?" he asked, still quietly. 

He did not look at her. 

"If I may have an opinion on it," she said slowly, uncrossing her arms. "Then no, you will not." He looked stunned. "Professor Dumbledore is unlikely to support expulsion. However, it will depend on what the school board has to say, should Mr. Snape press his case against you." 

"James didn't know about it either," Sirius said next, averting his eyes again. "He and Lily were in the... uh, the library when I told _Snape_."

It did not escape her that Sirius lied poorly when it came time to cover up for Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, but she had more important things on her mind. Such as how, even now, even after all that had gone on, there was still an angry note in his voice at the mention of that boy's name. "Mr. Potter will not be in trouble. However, I should like to discuss what your punishment shall be."

He flinched and remained silent.

"Well? You may begin offering suggestions at any time now."

He looked completely bewildered now. "Professor?"

"Go on now, start suggesting something that you could do as punishment. Remembering of course, that, had things not gone as they did, that Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter would be dead or lycanthropic, and Mr. Lupin would be greeted in the morning with a warrant for his arrest, and taken directly to Azkaban."

He was pale again, slumped over in the seat. "There isn't anything that could make up for it," he said, his voice hoarse.

She quite agreed, and sighed again. "Let me offer you a few hints that would go well in soothing the way. You will greet Mr. Lupin in the hospital in the morning, as soon as he is well enough to see you. You will tell him exactly what occurred tonight, including your exact reasons for doing such a thing. You will also write him a formal apology." He flinched and while she could not entirely blame him, she could not feel much pity for him, either. And she was not yet done. "Immediately after that you will sit in detention while further punishments for you are discussed. During that time, you will also write Mr. Snape a long, formal letter of apology- which will be read by myself and Professor Dumbledore before you hand it to him." He did not look surprised, though his mouth set into a grim line. "You will no longer be a member of the Quidditch team." He did look up now, looking rather horrified, but immediately snapped his mouth shut and looked down again, his eyes closed tight. "In addition to that, you will not be allowed on the Quidditch pitch at all until graduation day comes. No practice, no playing, nothing. You will be permitted in the stands as a spectator only, and you will sit in your section, and will not put a single toe out of line at a match, or on a match day."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You shall also write a few more letters of apology. One to Mr. Potter, as he was in danger as well. One to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin-" He flinched worse than before at that one. "And the Potters, for placing their children in danger." He nodded painfully. She sighed. "I am quite certain that Professor Whittier will have a list of detentions for you to serve as well, and a suspension is certain to be discussed, and likely, agreed upon."

More like several lists, she thought darkly. Snape had gone straight to his Head of House, and Whittier was enraged over the entire issue. It had only been because Potter had gone directly for Dumbledore that Whittier hadn't called upon Filch to drag out the old punishments.

Sirius nodded slightly.

"I like you, Sirius," she said, further surprising him. But her anger had faded into complete exhaustion, and all she wanted was to impress upon him the necessity of growing up. Though perhaps, that was to be a worse punishment than anything else, including apologizing to Lupin and to Snape in the morning.

"I don't want to see you expelled," she said quietly, looking over her glasses and into his eyes. "However, you must understand. You are no longer an eleven year old who's excuse of being overwhelmed shall pass. You are..." She glanced at the folder. "Almost seventeen years old. It has never been my goal to be a woman who breaks the brutal truth to her students, but with you, I'm afraid I must. You have one year left at Hogwarts, Mr. Black. After that, you will be in the real world. It's a dangerous time for us, Sirius. You-Know-Who is no longer a joke. He searches for new recruits. You are the type of student he looks for."

Sirius's mouth nearly dropped open. "Wh-what?"

"You're intelligent, a quick thinker, and have a disrespect for authority that wavers on being to extreme."

Sirius sneered. "I hope he does try," he stated angrily. "I'd..." He trailed off, closing his mouth into a taunt line.

Minerva studied him, remembering that his sister had been killed in a Death Eater attack a few years back. No, from Sirius, she had no fear that _he_ would be a Death Eater. But there were other things... "I hope very much that he does not," she said quietly, then stood up. "Stay here, please. I shall go find Albus."

"No need, Minerva," Albus Dumbledore said, entering his office. He did not look to be in a pleasant mood, which was reasonable. "Would you please escort Mr. Potter back to Gryffindor tower?"

Minerva noticed for the first time that James was behind Sirius, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Sirius had tensed, apparently realizing the same thing.

"I'd like to wait for Sirius, if it's all right," James said.

Minerva looked at Albus, who looked to Sirius.

Sirius nodded a little. "Very well," Dumbledore agreed, probably realizing that Potter would just wait in the Common Room if he couldn't wait for him now. "If you would wait in the hallway?"

James nodded and stepped out.

Minerva nodded to Albus and followed him.

James had just taken a seat on the floor when she got out the passageway, and he stood up respectfully. "Professor," he said, nodding his head.

"You're all right, Mr. Potter?" she asked, unable to hide her concern. James Potter was one of her favorite students- though she wasn't supposed to have any. 

"I'm fine," he nodded, giving her a smile. It was far less a smile than was normal. Understandably so, of course, as he did not yet know what fate awaited his best friend... Minerva had no doubt that, though James and Remus were likely to be furious with Sirius, the boys would stay friends. They were just too close not to.

A moment passed in silence, then James looked up again. "Is Sirius going to be expelled?"

Minerva shook her head. "Unlikely."

James looked down, a small frown on his face.

"I'm certain you will be informed of his punishments soon," Minerva said. She hesitated, debating the wisdom of lecturing him, then deciding in favor of a small warning, instead. "I'm uncertain of his goals in doing this, and I am inclined to believe that he was not thinking."

James gave her a wry smile. "I came to that conclusion too, ma'am. He does that alot."

"I do not normally pry into the affairs of my students, but I believe that I must in this case. Mr. Black is easily encouraged into such affairs as the one tonight, correct?"

James nodded, his eyes wary.

"I will ask you, as your Head of House and as a teacher who has grown quite fond of all of you. Sirius looks up to you, as do Remus and Peter." James looked uncomfortable, sticking his hands in his pockets again. "For his sake, I will ask that you try not to encourage this sort of behavior any further. He cannot afford any more black marks on his record, James, and I am not certain that you and your friends completely understand that."

James nodded, but didn't look too pleased. "Professor, I'm not that much of an influence on him... He usually just does what he wants."

She's seen the way they interacted, and whether James realized it or not, there was a certain amount of respect his friends held for him. But she nodded. "I understand that. All I ask is that you do not encourage any more..." Oh, how to describe it? 

"Misbehaving?" he supplied.

She nodded. "Exactly."

"I'll try," he said. "But..." He frowned and looked down, shaking his head a little. "I can't make promises," he said quietly.

They fell silent, Minerva waiting with her arms crossed, and James leaning against the wall between two sleeping paintings.

They did not wait long.

Sirius came out, his expression grim. He and James looked at each other.

Minerva cleared her throat. "It's quite late, and you do not have permission to be out of bed. Come along."

They followed her silently until they got to the last hallway. "Good night, gentlemen," she said. "Mr. Black, don't forget your duties."

"I won't," he promised quietly.

She nodded and rounded the corner, walking slowly.

Their voices carried down the hall for a while.

"You screwed up, Sirius."

"I know."

"Remus won't be happy."

A moment. "I'm off the Quidditch team."

"I'd have kicked you off."

"I know that too. I'm sorry."

"When Remus is back, we'll talk about it. Let's just get up to bed and get some rest. Snape'll be out of the hospital tomorrow, and he'll be looking for revenge."

Another pause, then a sigh from Sirius. "Hey James?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

There was another uncomfortable moment. "I couldn't let you get kicked out," said James. "Fuzzy pink notebooks," he said to the Fat Lady, and their voices faded out as they entered the Common Room.

Minerva sighed and continued down the hallway.

She would not want to be in Sirius Black's shoes come the morning.

With that thought heavy in her mind, she made her way back to her room above the Transfiguration classroom, in which she had every intention of offering a quick prayer for the rambunctious boys she'd just left, and then hopping into bed to rest up.

Tomorrow was sure to be interesting.

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. First non MWPP/L-perspective fic I've written in the HP world, ain't that nice? (Though it's still that era!)   
Don't forget, any interested ** beta readers**, drop me an e-mail and give me a little of your background experience. (Been a beta before? Really good at English? Etc.?)

Got any good MWPP fan fic? Send it my way!   
Through the mailing list: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/mwppchalkboard/  
Check out the site it'll be posted on!: http://www.sphosting.com/chalkboard/


End file.
